


The Complexities of Eros

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Gen, Omorashi, One Shot, Pee, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, desperate Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: Yuuri has to pee and can't get out of his Eros costume...Victor helps. That's about it. Pre-relationship/pre-canon.





	The Complexities of Eros

Yuuri was acting _off_ today. Not his usual _off_ , Victor noted as he watched the younger man on the bench next to him. By now, Victor had realized that Yuuri had some odd behaviors, and that he was an overall nervous individual. Still, it was now their first _real_ competition as coach and student, and Yuuri was acting strange.

Victor replayed the day's events in his head- he and Yuuri had woken up in the hotel, showered, had breakfast, and then arrived at the competition. Yuuri had skated his warmups after a half hour of stretching. Victor had trailed behind him into the locker room, advising, “Make sure you use the toilet before putting on your costume. It's a real hassle to get off.”

So Yuuri had wandered off to the toilets, returning a few minutes later. Victor had helped him into his costume, zipping it up for him as Yuuri couldn't reach the zipper himself. He had stepped back and looked at his student, smiling. “You look stunning. This was the perfect choice for your Eros routine.”

There had been nothing unordinary about their encounter- Victor hadn't said or done anything that could have made the man nervous, could he? As he stared at Yuuri bouncing his leg on the bench, he furrowed his brow. No, he certainly hadn't done anything like that.

After a few more minutes of Yuuri bouncing his knee in silence and occasionally shifting on the bench, Victor's eyes widened. Suddenly, those movements seemed all too familiar. He sighed with relief, now aware of Yuuri's problem.

_Victor shifted from foot to foot, lifting one knee and then the other. He bounced on his feet in his skates, biting his lip. He couldn't reach the zipper on his costume and he was absolutely bursting. Where was Yakov?_

_Eventually, he did find Yakov, who chuckled at him. “Silly Vitya, you should have come and told me sooner. Why must you wait until you're doing a pee-pee dance?”_

“Yuuri,” Victor murmured to his student, causing him to stiffen and shudder.

“Y-yes, Victor?” Owlish eyes stared back at him as Yuuri tried to still his squirming.

“You seem uncomfortable. Is there anything you need?” Victor tried his best not to embarrass Yuuri, but he didn't catch on.

“Uh, s-sorry.” A pleading look crossed his face, as if he longed to say more, but he snapped his mouth shut again.

“Yuuri,” Victor sighed, standing up and offering Yuuri his hand, “do you need the restroom?”

Sheepishly, Yuuri nodded and accepted Victor's hand to stand up. Victor kept a hand on Yuuri's upper back as he led his pupil through the building, watching him squirm all the while. When they finally arrived at the restroom, Yuuri was overcome with the thought of relief being so near. He crossed one leg over the other as Victor reached for his zipper, whimpering lightly.

“Just hang on a moment, Yuuri.” Victor struggled with the zipper, all the while trying to steady Yuuri's squirming body. “Can you be still for a moment? I know that's not the best thing to ask of you right now, but the zipper is stuck.”

“I'm s-sorry.” Yuuri whispered, face growing pink with shame as he held himself between the legs, trying to still his body.

Victor finally got the zipper down, helping the top half of the costume down. Yuuri had to let go of himself as Victor slid the costume down his arms, and he danced in place all the while. Victor turned away as Yuuri began to pee into the urinal, not missing the soft sound of relief Yuuri expelled, near to a moan.

When Yuuri was finished, he washed his hands and then let Victor help him back into his costume, blushing all the while. When he was back in his costume, Victor held him by the shoulders and looked him over, speaking his name quietly. 

“I'm sorry, Victor.” Yuuri murmured. “I know you told me to go before getting in the costume, and I did, but...sometimes I get nervous before a competition and I have to pee often. I'm sorry.” His head was bowed, unable to meet Victor's gaze.

“Yuuri, don't apologize. I didn't say that to make you feel like it would be an inconvenience to get you to the toilet once you were in the costume- I just wanted to be sure you went before putting it on to minimize bathroom trips since it is a struggle to get out of it. Don't be ashamed to tell me what you need, Yuuri.” Victor chastised, rubbing Yuuri's shoulders lightly. “Trust me, I have been desperate to pee in costumes many times, so I know how frustrating it can be when you can't get out of them without help. I was just looking out for your comfort, Yuuri.”

Yuuri finally met his eyes, cheeks still pink. “Thank you, Victor. I just...I get nervous sometimes, and I don't want to bother you with silly things. Thank you for your understanding, Victor.” With that, Yuuri bowed quickly and then, his arms were around Victor's torso.

“Of course, Yuuri.” Victor breathed, melting into the embrace and pulling the younger man closer. Victor savored every moment of their touch, realizing just how nice Yuuri felt to hold.


End file.
